


Sin

by Castealyogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel priest au, M/M, Preacher Castiel, Priest Castiel, destiel au, destiel church au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castealyogirl/pseuds/Castealyogirl
Summary: In which Dean Winchester finds faith where he least expected it
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Castiel
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. Longer than usual it seemed. countless calls from endless lists of customers bitching about their shitty jobs and their shitty finances, their shitty lives. Oh boo hoo. To tell you the truth, Dean couldn't care less about those people on the other end of the line. He got paid to do a job and he did it.

Of Course, he'd thought about suicide. What middle aged man stuck in a customer service job hadnt? He wouldn't do it though. He couldn't. He had to stay alive whether he wanted to or not. For Sammy if not for himself.

When Dean was about four years old, his mother had grown sick and died shortly after. His father, overwhelmed with grief, killed himself a few years later. Leaving his two children all alone in the world with no clue why their lives had gotten off to such a shitty start.

So his brother had made him promise he would never leave him too. Which is why he couldn't do it. It wasn't fair on Sammy.

Unfortunately, that night, after one too many rich douche bags had called to whine about his life, Dean was feeling particularly selfish.

The revolver lay in his palm as the rain drizzled down around him.  
the cold metal pressed against his skin softly. In any other situation this would have been rather poetic but Dean had never been very good with words.

His thumb clicked the safety lock on and off mechanically, his finger resting on the trigger carelessly. Maybe tonight would be the night. But then again, probably not. He secretly wished his finger would slip and then it would just happen and he wouldn't have to choose.

On. Off. On. Off. He couldn't seem to stop the cycle. It was like his fingers had frozen into the rhythm.

"Are you going to do it or not then?" 

Deans finger pulled the trigger suddenly. He felt the world stop along with his heart. 

But Fate had decided this wasn't Dean's time so the gun, apart from a shallow clicking noise displayed no reaction. Dean blinked, quite unable to process that in a parallel universe he'd be lying dead right now.

"Cos I've been standing here for ages and God the suspense is killing me." Came the voice again. It's a man. He laughed obnoxiously and it seemed to bounce off the alleyway walls.

Dean turned mechanically in the direction of the sound.

"Excuse me?" He asked when his head cleared and he targeted the source of the voice; A figure disguised by the shadows of the starless night.

"Trust me, it's better to just get it over with, if you have to think about it at all it's usually the right choice."

Dean frowned.

"What is it? Hate your job?"

The man studied Deans face thoroughly before nodding decidedly.

"Yeah I'll bet."

Dean coughed, uncomfortable with how intrusive the man was being. 

"I'm sorry but why are you talking to me?" 

"What, your mommy told u not to talk to strangers?" 

Dean's jaw clenched. A foggy memory of a golden haired woman laughing skimmed the back of his mind.

"No. Just ones that offer me candy or ask prying questions." 

The man chuckled slightly. It echoed.

"So I'm not an elite enough stranger, is that it?" 

"Something like that." Dean grunted, a sudden feeling of fight or flight washing over him. He stood his ground.

The man shrugged and Dean watched his broad shoulders slide down the wall. He settled into a comfortable crouch and sighed.

"Just a couple of minutes ago you were about to take your own life, you're no better than me really." He said dismissively 

Dean shields his eyes from the harsh street light glare but still can't make out any discernible features on the man's face.

"Throwing away gods greatest gift.." The man tutted patronisingly.

"I don't believe in God."

The atmosphere was eerily quiet for a moment after that.

Then the man let out a resigned sigh and said  
"No one does anymore" 

It sounded personal.

"Besides," Dean speaks up sheepishly.

"I wasn't actually going to do it."

"Oh so you're not suicidal, just a coward."

Dean felt slightly offended but took it feeling he probably deserved it right then.

"Well aren't I lucky."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed like something was funny even though nothing was.

"No offence but I was really looking forward to the show. now I'm just sort of disappointed."  
Something challenging lingered in his tone 

"you're disappointed that I didn't shoot my brains out because now you have no entertainment for the night? What kind of sick bastard are you?" He squinted harder trying to find any sign the man was even real and not just merely a ghost formed by Dean's conscience.

"That doesn't seem fair. you own a revolver, what kind of sick bastard are you?"

"It's for self defence" Dean replied ridiculed

"Against yourself?" The stranger replied in a way dean imagined was accompanied by an amused eyebrow.

He ignored him

"So what, you get off on watching sad lonely guys go over the edge?"

"Some men have their porn.."

"Who are you." Dean was morbidly fascinated. 

"Who are you?" The man retorted

Dean smiled

"I don't talk to strangers remember"

Dean thought he saw the stranger smile back

"Your mother taught you well."

It struck a nerve. Dean gulped.

"Yeah I guess she did."

Neither of them really knew what to say after that so they both existed in comfortable silence together for a few moments until; 

"So you're really not going to do it?"

Dean had forgotten 

"What"

"The big deed."

It took dean a few seconds to realise what he was referring to.

"Oh. Oh no I- I suppose not. No." He stumbled over his words caught off guard by the question and the comprehension of the meaning of the response he was giving. Dean was suddenly acutely aware of the weight of the revolver in his hand.

"In that case I'll be heading home."

Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Just like that?"

"Just.. like that." The man grunted as he hauled himself up from his crouching position.

Dean was dumbfounded.

"I- bye then.. I suppose."

"Goodnight sir, I hope we don't meet like this again." 

"Goodnight..? Uh thankyou. I think." 

And just like that the stranger was gone and dean began to wonder if he had in fact imagined the whole interaction. 

He stared down at the gun in his hand and then at the dreary scene around him. It all seemed to have lost its ambience.

Sighing, he placed the gun carefully back in his brief case and wandered on home. 

He didn't sleep that night. There was something chillingly familiar about the strange man that had approached him although Dean couldn't figure out why as he hadn't even seen the guys face. But it kept him up none the less. He had a feeling the man wasn't such a stranger afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean folded and unfolded the corner of his napkin as he sat patiently waiting for his uncle Bobby to stop telling a joke they'd already heard at least 3 times that night. 

"Family nights" were a thing Sammy had invented when he was 18. The kid had some serious abandonment issues and in a desperate attempt to stop anyone from drifting away from him he'd created family nights where, since the boys had no immediate family left, he would invite all the substitute parents and siblings they'd picked up along the way to his house for a meal and a game. Dean usually thought it was a nice sentiment but he was distracted that night. His mind kept wandering back to that man he'd met that rainy night over a week ago. He couldn't stop dwelling on how odd the whole interaction was and how he still didn't even know his name or even what he looked like, he could be anyone.

Dean hadn't noticed but Sam was staring at him. Keeping a watchful eye on his brother. He was always paranoid about Dean, worrying about him. Thinking he would do something stupid the minute he was left alone. Pretty ironic really, considering he was the younger sibling , to think Dean needed him more than he needed Dean. But that was the fact of the matter and perhaps always had been.

Sam was good at love. Dean was not. Sam was friendly and genuine to everyone around him. Dean had borderline sociopathic charm but couldn't seem to find anyone he really connected with. He was all alone in the world. All except for Sam.

Dean didn't notice Sam excuse himself and leave the table but suddenly he was behind him asking to have a word in the other room. 

Dean grunted in response and followed his brother to the kitchen.

"Right. what's going on with you." The younger winchester confronted the elder as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't give me that, Dean. You've hardly said a word all evening. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Dean sighed. 

"Sam. I'm just tired I promise. Work is dragging lately."

"I keep telling you you should actually do something with that college degree and get a job that won't make you want to kill yourself"

Dean winced internally at the harsh accuracy of the words.

"Yeah because it's that easy."

"You just need a bit of motivation. Have you thought about going to church again?" 

Dean wasn't sure what he'd expected Sam to say but it wasn't that. 

The boys used to go when they were children. It was the way their dad coped with their mother's death. Dean called bullshit on the lords almighty plan after he lost both his parents and stopped going. Sam didn't though, he'd picked up his father's habit of finding comfort in the ambiguity of religion. 

"Sammy. Please. You know I don't mind if you're into all that but don't try to convert me." 

"I don't know Dean, I think you could use a little guidance in your life right now. It's cheaper than therapy" he shrugged and wandered back to the table. 

Whatever. God hadn't been able to solve his problems thus far, why would now be any different?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope u all like it :)


End file.
